Nea D. Campbell
The 14th' (14番目, The 14th), also referred to as "The Pianist" was a disowned member of the The Noah Family and the younger brother of Mana Walker. He was the only individual, besides the First Child of the Noah Family Road Kamelot and The Millennium Earl, who is able to control Noah's Ark. Betrayal and Death Before the events of the main series the 14th had for reasons that have yet to be disclosed attempted to stop the Family and Millennium Earl's plan to wipe out humanity, this betrayal included his attempted murder of the Earl himself which had nearly succeeded. However the Earl came out as the ultimate victor barely surviving his encounter with the 14th. However unbenkowst to the Earl and the other Noahs, he had passed on his abilities as the "Pianist" to his older brother Mana Walker. Mana had retained his abilities up until his death which was implied to have been passed up to Allen Walker. Sometime prior to his death, he had requested Cross Marian ,who is implied to be a member or affiliated with a cult that reveres the 14th, to watch over Mana promising that one day he would return from the dead. Return Although the exact time is unknown, it is also said that he implanted his memories in Allen Walker before he died. It is speculated by the Black Order that he chose Allen because Allen was an accommodator of a powerful Innocence. His memories appear to Allen as a portly musician with an erie black face with no features, other than eyes and a mouth. The 14th also has wings in some pictures of him. While the 14th speaks gently to Allen in their encounters, and seems to mean him no harm, it is implied that someday he will consume Allen's body and be reborn. It is also apparent that the 14th's will is to gain revenge against the Millennium Earl upon his rebirth. No motive has been given as to why the 14th betrayed the Earl, nor who exactly the human he gave his powers to is. It is also unknown what sort of supernatural power he possesses, besides the ability to control the Ark. Although the 14th name is not known, it was represented by 3 unknown characters. When Allen Walker is almost killed by a level 4 akuma, the akuma sees the 14th Noah inside of him. At first, this is represented by Allen looking calm and smiling in a Noah-ish manner, but shortly after he seems to become a monster reminiscent of a flaming skeleton. In chapter 184, Neogyps, Allen seemed to be temporarily taken over by the 14th after he awoke from his dream. During that time, Allen gave an angry-looking ominous expression, and looks down, probably at Timcampy, before Lenalee Lee's voice brings Allen's conscious back. In the latest chapter 187, it is revealed that Tyki Mikk's appearance is exactly what the 14th used to look like (according to both Wisely and Road Kamelot).Also, it is hinted that The Earl and the 14th used to be close friends (The Earl's memories about the 14th telling him that he "would always be by his side"). Powers The ability to control the ark through a piano in his secret room. The location is unknown to both the Earl and the other Noah. Trivia * While never said, the 14th seems to be on the Black Order's side now, however Malcolm C. Levrier is very wary of him. At the very least, he considers the Exorcists and Innocence as his allies. * The only time the Millennium Earl showed anger in the series is when the 14th returned. Category:Characters Category:The Noah Family